


Nights Like This

by kim_jignog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_jignog/pseuds/kim_jignog
Summary: On nights like this, Jongin just wants to be used. His members are happy to oblige him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> click [here](http://i.imgur.com/9y9njl8.jpg) for a NSFW visual aid...

“God, _please,”_ Jongin gasps hoarsely as Minseok finally finishes painting his face with sticky white, foolishly wasting the few seconds he had to catch his breath before Baekhyun is taking the eldest’s place and thrusting into his mouth. All he can do is moan eagerly, not daring to open his eyes with cum still caught in his lashes, and hollow his cheeks as Baekhyun fucks his throat. His right hand is busy stroking Chanyeol’s cock, his left, Jongdae’s, but Baekhyun is kind enough to help him keep his center of gravity while on his knees by fisting a steady hand in his hopelessly mussed hair.

“Fuck, you’re pretty,” Baekhyun smiles lazily, eyeing the way Minseok’s and Junmyeon’s combined cum drips off of Jongin’s chin in a lewd, disgusting manner that only serves to make his dick harder. Jongin whimpers, eyebrows drawing together as he savors the delicious bitter flavor in his mouth. It’s _so_ hot how much Jongin loves this. All of the members consider themselves lucky when they find a partner who doesn’t mind the taste of cum, but Jongin _craves_ it, considers it a treat; wants it all over his face, filling his mouth, dripping onto his lap. He’s not drenched yet, but he will be by the end of the night if he gets his way, and all of his bandmates are more than happy to oblige him. “You don’t even choke anymore.”

Jongin wants to open his eyes, to watch his hyungs looking down on him like this, but going through _two_ promotional cycles wearing glasses due to pink eye might raise suspicion. He’s grateful when Chanyeol finally seems to notice his predicament, reaching down to run a calloused thumb over his eyelid and wiping away the semen there before repeating it on the other side. Jongin’s lashes flutter once, twice, before he’s looking upwards once again, eyes gleaming with need as he flattens his tongue against the underside of Baekhyun’s cock.

“Kyungsoo, you can come closer,” Jongdae says, glancing over to where Kyungsoo watches from the loveseat with a relaxed hand curled around the base of his erection.

“I want him last,” is all Kyungsoo says, and Jongin can’t help the tremble of anticipation that shakes him despite the (delightfully) painful grip on his hair.

“Relax,” Baekhyun instructs, tugging Jongin’s hair until his nose touches the elder’s pelvis. Jongin whines but doesn’t fight against it, whimpering helplessly as Baekhyun unapologetically fucks his throat raw. He’s doing a bad job at remembering to stroke the two cocks in his hands and he knows it, but hopefully he looks hot enough that his hyungs will forgive him for it for the time being.

 _“Fuck, I’m gonna come,”_ Jongin hears Yixing say behind him and immediately opens his eyes. Baekhyun senses Jongin’s sudden resistance and releases his hair, biting his lip at the thick string of his bandmates’ cum that connects his cock to Jongin’s glossy, swollen lips.

“Hyung please,” he begs hoarsely, looking over his shoulder as best he can without letting go of Chanyeol and Jongdae. “L-let me have it, please…”

As always, Yixing hesitates. He’s never directly involved when they do this, doesn’t enjoy treating Jongin like a throat to fuck despite how clearly the younger loves it, but they all know that even Yixing can’t resist sweet, innocent little Jonginnie begging on his knees for it. With a gentle push from Sehun he’s rising to his feet with his cock in his hand, standing beside Baekhyun who snakes his arms around the elder’s waist and watches him stroke himself over Jongin with an impish grin.

Jongin tilts his head back, eyes flicking between the pleasure on the elder’s face and the promising heaviness of his balls as he brings himself to the edge before shooting into Jongin’s waiting mouth with a groan and a curse in his native tongue. “That’s it,” Baekhyun breathes, four pairs of eyes watching Yixing’s release fall in thick white ropes over Jongin’s tongue, and Jongin’s lips curl into a blissed-out smile as it fills his mouth and dribbles down his chin. Kyungsoo stands up in order to get a better view, standing between Baekhyun and Jongdae, and smiles softly at the look on the younger’s face.

“Good boys swallow,” he reminds him, voice a tad bit lower than usual. Jongin closes his mouth and swallows once, twice, before he’s smiling again, gently rubbing his thumbs over the heads of Chanyeol and Jongdae’s cocks as he does. Yixing breathes heavily following his orgasm and runs two fingers through the mess dripping off of Jongin’s chin before sliding them between his lips, groaning softly at the eagerness with which Jongin licks them clean.

“Good boy…”

“Move; I’m not done yet,” Baekhyun bumps Yixing’s hip with the intentions of reclaiming Jongin’s mouth, but Jongdae grabs him by the chin and tilts his head up before he gets the chance. Jongin’s jaw automatically drops, and Jongdae wastes no time pushing his cock between the younger’s plush lips and thrusting deep. “Hey!”

“Chanyeol looks like he needs a break,” Jongdae grins as Jongin’s hand drops from the rapper’s cock, and Chanyeol scoffs despite the fact that he really is too close to coming.

“Whatever, asshole.”

“At least share him,” Baekhyun says, nudging Kyungsoo out of the way to stand beside Jongdae. Jongin looks up at him with a smile in his eyes and wraps a hand around his still spit-slick member, pulling off of Jongdae’s cock long enough to lewdly lick the head of his. Jongdae grins lazily and throws an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders, watching as Jongin alternates between sucking his cock and Baekhyun’s and always stroking whoever isn’t in his mouth.

“He’s such a good boy,” he says absently, smoothing Jongin’s bangs away from his face, and the younger spends an extra few seconds on his cock as a wordless _thank you_ before switching back to Baekhyun’s.

“Isn’t he?” Baekhyun thrusts forward as Jongin sinks his lips down to see if he can choke him, but Jongin expertly compensates for the movement without flinching. “Maybe if he makes me cum I’ll finger him later.”

Jongin whimpers; everybody knows how much Jongin loves Baekhyun’s fingers, and he spends a minute sucking the elder more enthusiastically than before. His mouth is _so_ tight and wet, pink lips stretched obscenely around Baekhyun’s girth, bronze skin still glistening with the evidence of his previous two facials. “Fuck,” Baekhyun hisses as he feels the heat in his gut start to coil, and Jongin stops sucking in order to wetly slap the elder’s cock against his tongue a few times with a grin. _You gonna come?_ his dark eyes ask despite already knowing the answer. “Jongin…”

Baekhyun moves Jongin’s hand and replaces it with his own. His hands are really pretty and Jongin could probably kneel there and watch him stroke himself forever, but it only takes a few more flicks of the elder’s wrist before his hand stills and he’s coming in thick ropes across Jongin’s face with a trembling moan. Jongin’s eyes fall closed, the smile on his face only broadening as Baekhyun release drips down his right cheek and the bridge of his nose, and he can distinctly hear Chanyeol’s groan behind him.

“Fuck, I can’t. Baek, move.”

Jongin opens his eyes to see Chanyeol standing over him, the last of his (very little) self-control broken as he aims his cock at the younger’s face. Jongin laughs with delight as Chanyeol fists his left hand in his hair and comes in Jongin’s waiting mouth, pearlescent drops of ivory pooling hotly on his tongue. Jongin looks so sexy like this: on his knees with his cock straining against the fabric of his boxer shorts, painfully hard just from having his mouth fucked and his face covered with an obscene amount of his hyungs’ cum. He's swallowed even more than what drips off his chin, but Jongin’s never satisfied until he’s earned the release of every last one of his groupmates. Jongin smiles up at the rapper before closing his mouth to swallow, and Baekhyun laughs weakly and reaches down to smooth his hair.

“Good boy…”

“He’s a cute little cum dumpster, isn’t he?” Jongdae demands Jongin’s attention once again by taking his cock in his hand and slapping it none too gently against Jongin’s cheek. Jongin whimpers at the words, immediately leaning up to lick it clean again, but the elder hits him again with a wet _thwack_ before he can. “Open. I want my turn.”

Jongin can’t obey fast enough, moaning around Jongdae’s cock as the elder thrusts in. “White looks good on him, don’t you guys think?” he hears Minseok ask, and heat rushes through his system at the reminder that he’s being watched by each and every one of his bandmates as Jongdae ruthlessly fucks his face. A hand tangles in his hair and Jongin can feel the elder’s rosary ring pressing into his scalp, scraping gently as he holds Jongin steady. His jaw aches, his throat burns, but Jongin never wants it to end. Maybe Minseok or Junmyeon will be hard again by the time everyone else finishes and they can all take turns flooding his mouth with cum until morning.

“He’s got two hands free, Sehun and Kyungsoo,” Jongdae laughs breathlessly without slowing down. “There’s no line.”

They all know that Kyungsoo won’t compete, especially not with Jongdae, for Jongin’s attention. Whatever it is Jongin has going on with Kyungsoo runs a lot deeper than what he has with the rest of them. Sehun however, who’s been quietly watching from the sofa between Junmyeon and Yixing for some time now, stands and moves to stand beside Jongdae with a smirk playing on his lips. Jongin doesn’t have to be told what to do and immediately wraps a hand around the maknae’s thick cock, stroking eagerly as he lets Jongdae have his way with his mouth.

Jongdae doesn’t last more than a few more minutes, harsh breaths giving way to low whines as his hips start to stutter. Baekhyun’s one of the few of them who doesn’t feel the overwhelming need to nap after orgasm and entertains himself by teasing Jongin, dancing elegant fingers over the hard outline of his cock and planting butterfly kisses up his neck while Jongdae chases his release. Jongin’s moans are mostly involuntary at this point, the tears rolling down his cheeks beyond his control as his thighs clench with arousal and he pleads to Jongdae with his eyes. “Fuck, Jongin,” Jongdae whines, gasping and pulling out in time to come over Jongin’s face with a trembling moan. Jongin’s hand stills on Sehun’s cock for a moment as he savors the feeling, a shaky sob of his own coming from somewhere high in his throat as Jongdae adds to the already-disgusting mess of cum, spit and tears on his face. He loves it, _god_ he loves it, and he’s almost too turned on to function as he gazes heatedly up at the spent vocalist above him.

“Cute,” grins Sehun, watching the way Jongin tries to get his mouth around his cock the minute Jongdae pulls away. “I like you when you’re desperate.”

Jongin moans for real when Sehun finally claims his waiting mouth, throat fluttering helplessly as the younger pushes him to his limits. Sehun’s got the biggest dick out of all of them and Jongin loves how difficult it is to suck, what a challenge it is to swallow it without choking. Sehun likes making it difficult, knowing damn well that if anyone can make Jongin gag it’s him, and has a smile playing on his lips as he forces Jongin further down by his hair. “There you go,” he teases as he thrusts his hips forward, filling with masculine pride as Jongin chokes for the first time that night. “You can do it, hyung.”

“Open him up for me,” Kyungsoo says somewhere far away, and Baekhyun’s giggle is in Jongin’s ear a minute later as his now cum-stained pajama pants are pushed down to the middle of his thighs and a lubed fingertip presses against his hole. Sehun takes his time fucking Jongin’s throat, features contorting with pleasure as Baekhyun elicits more whimpers and moans than before by pressing one, then two fingers deep into Jongin’s ass, easily reaching his prostate and rubbing slowly with the sadistic intention of driving Jongin mad from the slow-burning pressure.

“That what you wanted?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jongin quickly confirms, arching his back and immediately going back to working his mouth over Sehun’s cock when the younger stops thrusting. It’s fun to watch him work for it, Sehun thinks, and he smiles as he strokes Jongin’s hair and watches with lidded eyes.

“Such a good boy.”

Jongin’s eyes go wide when Sehun’s fingers pinch his nose, effectively cutting off his air supply without letting him pull off his cock. His throat pulses and contracts as he strives for oxygen, the sensation heavenly around Sehun’s throbbing member, and Baekhyun forces him to swallow Sehun all the way down for a few seconds before pulling his hair back to let him breathe. Jongin gasps and sputters, a sticky string of precum and saliva still connecting his mouth to Sehun’s cock, looking so turned on that he doesn’t know what to do with himself as he goes for Sehun’s balls and licks sloppily up the underside of his shaft. The weight of his cock is heavy against Jongin’s face and drags through the mess of cum already slicking his cheeks, but Jongin doesn’t think twice before licking it off and wrapping his lips back around the head.

“There you go, earn Hunnie’s cum,” Baekhyun whispers in his ear, nibbling the shell of it as two fingers become three and the ache in Jongin’s cock makes itself even more evident. It gets to be so much that Jongin can’t focus properly on sucking and Sehun takes over once again, fucking Jongin’s face in long, deep strokes that have him making lewd noises almost hot enough to get the other members hard again. Jongin stares upwards without flinching, anxiously craving Sehun’s release, and it only takes a few more minutes before Sehun’s eyes are falling closed and his mouth is falling open, his hand tight in Jongin’s hair as he comes hotly down his throat without warning or apology. He knows how much Jongin hates that, knows that he wants to be allowed to taste it before he swallows it, but Sehun’s never been nice and lives for the look on Jongin’s face as he desperately tries to lick him clean.

“Sehunnie…”

His complaint is cut off when Baekhyun does something with his fingers that has him moaning and rolling his hips down, a hand immediately reaching back to close around the elder’s wrist, and Jongin positively trembles when Kyungsoo finally comes to stand before him with a blazing glint in his eyes.

“S-Soo…”

Kyungsoo drops to his knees in an instant, cradling Jongin’s jaw with both hands and catching his lips in a kiss so hot that it has Jongin sobbing and throwing his arms around the elder’s neck in an attempt to pull him closer. It’s messy, it’s disgusting, but nobody can look away as Kyungsoo kisses him without a hint of repulsion at the taste of his bandmates’ cum on the younger’s lips. Kyungsoo pulls away first in order to lick a hot stripe over Jongin’s cheek, and Jongin barely has a moment to moan before Kyungsoo’s fingers are in his mouth, silently ordering to suck them clean.

He’s eager, efficient, and he sucks on Kyungsoo’s fingers long after they’re clean while the elder slowly cleans his face with his tongue. Jongin’s jaw falls slack as the digits withdraw and he stares fervidly up at Kyungsoo as the elder lets the cum in his mouth drip thick and filthy from his lips onto Jongin’s waiting tongue below. “Fuck,” someone whispers at the grateful whine that comes from high in Jongin’s throat. There’s a lot to swallow, and Jongin closes his mouth for half a second to do so before opening it again so quickly that one might think he was genuinely afraid of wasting a drop.

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo smiles before kissing him again, this one significantly less sticky and more tender than the last. Baekhyun presses one more kiss to the younger’s shoulder blade before withdrawing his fingers and going to cuddle a visibly sleepy Yixing while Kyungsoo finishes Jongin off. “You’ve been so good, baby. Let me reward you.”

“Please,” Jongin half-whispers, his speaking voice almost gone completely. “Wreck me.”

Seven dark pairs of eyes watch intently Jongin as Kyungsoo shoves him down onto all fours and kneels behind him, smacking his ass with his left hand as he lubes himself up with his right. Jongin gasps and whimpers, fresh desire flooding his system at the loud _crack_ of Kyungsoo’s palm, but he doesn’t have time to do anything else before Kyungsoo’s cock is filling him to the brim and stretching him to his limits in the best way he can possibly imagine.

“I’ll wreck you,” Kyungsoo breathes as Jongin’s knees slide further apart. “I will.”

He does.

Kyungsoo doesn’t take him slowly and gently like he so often does when they find themselves alone together after a long, tiring day of work. Instead he sets his pace with the intention of bringing Jongin a pleasure so intense that all he can do is cry his name, fingers uselessly grappling at the carpet as he’s overcome by all the sensations he’s been deprived of for nearly an hour now. The only sound louder than the slap of skin against skin is the sinful gasps and sobs coming from Jongin as Kyungsoo pounds into him, paired with the elder’s own labored breathing. It’s not fated to last long; they’ve both been on edge for too long, but that doesn’t mean Kyungsoo doesn’t intend to draw it out as much as he still can.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Jongin whines, dropping to his elbows and spreading his knees a little further in an attempt to ground himself. It’s useless and he knows it; he’s almost guaranteed to have a nasty rug burn on his knees come morning, but part of him is almost looking forward to the lusty looks the other members will give him when he walks into the kitchen in the morning. He almost feels as if he’s floating, drunk on the feeling of Kyungsoo’s cock filling him over and over, and the ache in his own cock only gets worse with each skillful hit to his prostate. “S-soo…”

“Such a pretty little slut,” Jongdae coos, lips curling into a teasing kitten smile as he crawls over. He’s recovered enough from his orgasm to get back to instigating, and his grin broadens as he wraps a loose hand around the younger’s neck and pulls his elbows off the floor. “Bet you can’t wait to have your tight little ass filled with cum too, huh? You’re never satisfied.”

Jongin moans as he holds eye contact with Jongdae, squeezing the hand resting over his throat in a wordless invitation. Jongdae’s eyes darken as he tightens his hand and watches the way Jongin’s eyes fall closed as he strives for oxygen, the hair around his face bouncing and jolting cutely with each hard thrust of Kyungsoo’s hips. He doesn’t let go until Jongin frantically taps out, and he’s there to catch him before the younger can crumple back into a gasping, quivering mess on the floor.

“Oh my god, yes yes yes…”

Jongin cries out when Kyungsoo shifts onto his back and pulls Jongin back by his hair to sit on his cock facing Jongdae, thighs still trembling as he slowly sinks down with a moan. He doesn’t wait to be told to move, grabbing Jongdae’s shoulders for support as he manages to get onto his feet and straighten his back despite his shaking legs. It’s no secret that Jongin rides dick like a champion and no one is really surprised by how eagerly he bounces, little whimpers and moans escaping his lips as he tosses his head back and relentlessly fucks himself down on Kyungsoo’s cock.

“So pretty,” Jongdae whispers to himself as he watches Jongin work his hips in ways that shoot jealousy through the veins of every man watching. Jongin smiles at the compliment, a breathy giggle escaping as he drops back onto his knees and grinds down. Kyungsoo takes the chance to thrust up, startling a moan out of Jongin, and keeps fucking up into him until the younger is a sobbing mess on his lap once again. “You’re so good with that mouth Jonginnie, you deserve to cum.”

Jongin whimpers a garbled version of Jongdae’s name when the elder wraps a cool hand around his neglected, impossibly hard cock. The rosary on his index finger drags firm and cold over the heated flesh, and the added pressure (along with the blatant sacrilege) has Jongin absolutely writhing with the onslaught of sensation. “Please, please, _please,”_ he begs despite the fact that he can feel himself racing towards the finish with every smack of Kyungsoo’s hips against his and every swipe of that little gold ring over the crown of his cock. “Hyung, n-need it… f-fill me…”

“I’ve got you,” Kyungsoo grunts. “I’ve got you, baby…”

It only takes a dozen more thrusts before Kyungsoo’s hips stutter and he comes deep inside Jongin with a deep groan of his name, holding his hips still as he fills him to the brim. The sudden sensation, the mental image of how Kyungsoo’s cum will trickle down his thighs after he pulls out has Jongin crashing over the edge with a desperate sob mere seconds after, thighs shaking violently as he finally spills hot over Jongdae’s fist. It’s dizzying; he feels positively lightheaded, his orgasm consuming every last nerve in his body with fire for a few long, euphoric seconds before he’s collapsing into Jongdae’s arms in a sweaty, quivering heap.

“I’ve got you,” Jongdae says in his ear as Jongin whimpers into his neck, and his voice uncharacteristically soft as Kyungsoo gently lifts Jongin’s hips and pulls out. There’s another hand stroking his hair and a subtle flurry of movement around him, but Jongin’s still too buzzed to process anything properly. “You’re okay.”

“Jonginnie,” someone gently turns his head for him and Jongin blinks a few times before he focuses on Junmyeon smiling warmly at him. “Here.”

Junmyeon presses a water bottle to his lips and Jongin drinks gratefully, the cool water soothing the burn in his throat as Yixing gently cleans his thighs with a damp rag. They all expect the tears when they finally come, and Chanyeol’s strong arms are around him before Jongin can even understand why he’s crying. “You did so good, Jonginnie,” he mumbles. “We love you so much.”

Jongin vaguely registers someone putting a robe over his shoulders and softly kissing his hair as Chanyeol lets him cry into his chest for what feels like hours, but in reality, is just about ten minutes. “What do you need, Nini?” Kyungsoo asks, his eyes soft once again as he kneels beside Chanyeol on the floor and gently wipes his tears away. “Does anything hurt?”

Jongin doesn’t quite have his voice back yet but shakes his head anyways, sniffling and reaching for Kyungsoo. Chanyeol lets him go without complaint, and Kyungsoo hugs Jongin close before softly kissing his lips. “Minseok’s running you a bath. Do you need anything else first?”

“Hungry…” Jongin finds the voice to say, earning several laughs.

“I’ll fix him something,” Baekhyun smiles before disappearing into the kitchen, and Sehun teasingly shakes his head.

“I don’t know how he still has room…”

Minseok comes back downstairs after another few minutes, but the bath ends up turning cold as Jongin eats his snack in front of the TV with a blanket around his shoulders and a soothing hand in his hair. It always takes him a little while to bounce back from being _used_ like this, regardless of how much he loves it, but Sehun turns the channel to Jongin’s favorite show while Baekhyun leads the others in their usual playful shenanigans until Jongin starts to feel like a person again.

It’s nice, nights like this. Despite what they do— no, _especially_ because of what they do, his members never let him forget for a second how valued and loved he truly is.

It’s late by the time Kyungsoo finally carries him to the bathroom, ignoring his insistence that he’s just fine walking now. He sets Jongin down on the counter before draining the tub and turning the spicket back on, standing between the younger’s thighs and kissing him slowly while it refills. “You’re not just a cum dumpster,” he whispers against his lips, rubbing gentle circles into his palm with his thumb. “I worry about you forgetting that.”

“I know I’m not,” Jongin softly reassures him, closing his eyes as Kyungsoo kisses his nose. “You love me.”

“I love you,” Kyungsoo kisses him. “I do.”

And on nights like this, that’s all Jongin needs.


End file.
